Devil's Dance
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: The earth government is making their fianl attempt to recover the Devil's Light. A powerful war ship and a crew of some of the best marines around descends on Scar and Snarl's hive. Can they stop them and even if they can, can they stop more from coming?
1. Chapter 1: Public Relations

-1Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. If I did I would probably have this really huge mansion, a cool sports car, a PS3, and my own private army.

Author's Note: Once, again I suggest all newcomers to the Scar saga, head back and read the first stories. Starting with Scarred.

Chapter 1

Public Relations

The Lilith glided silently through the void of space. The ship didn't stand out too much size wise, but it was equipped with a large amount of turrets and concealed missile hatches. There were several large antennae that also rang along the outer hall of the ship, whose function was for anyone to guess.

Inside the bridge, a computer screen flickered on.

DESTINATION REACHED, the computer screen flashed in bright green letters. AWAKENING CREW.

Down in the cryo hold, the lids of the pods raised open with a hiss. One by one the crew members all woke up and began getting dressed.

Soon, the crew were down in the mess hall, enjoying themselves and carrying on like old time friends. Their first meal in months was surprisingly good for marine chow.

"The president certainly didn't spare any expense," Private Daniel Powers laughed as he scooped up another spoonful of oatmeal-like substance. "Guess they're finally starting to appreciate us bug hunters."

Colonel Leeson, just happened to be walking past on his way over to the officer's table at that moment and stopped and growled at the private in his gruff voice. "This isn't just a bug hunt, we're here to recover some stolen tech from them."

"The Devil's Light?" Corporal Evelyn Serbin asked. "That's just a bunch of crap. The pres must be getting loopy in his old age."

"Trust me," Leeson growled. "It's real."

"You believe this malarkey?" Powers asked.

"I don't need to," Leeson answered. "I've seen it in action. It's real."

With that said, the colonel continued on towards the officer's table.

"Yeah, right," Powers laughed.

Serbin shot him a glare and said. "Shut up."

The colonel sat down at the officer's table, across from Captain Timothy Alda, who had recently joined his unit. Leeson didn't trust anybody new. His group was like a family and they didn't approve of any outsiders coming in. Especially officers.

"Eat up, marines," Leeson shouted. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

----------------------------------------------------------

(How true.)

Down on the planet's surface, in the Meadix Colony to be precise. Professor Shawn Artemus was busy with his research. So busy that he did not notice the door to his lab hiss open and the large black and flesh colored alien that silently stepped inside. The praetorian slowly and silently crept across the room toward the unknowing scientist. Finally, the alien was right behind him and had opened its mouth to deliver the killing blow.

"What do you want, Mrs. Renee?" the professor sighed.

Snarl's mouth snapped closed. (How'd you know I was here?)

"Believe it, or not, I've learned to expect you to try and sneak in here and try and scare me out of my wits every day," the professor said calmly to the alien, not looking away from his work. "I've learned what to listen for."

(Yeah, whatever,) Snarl sighed. (So find anything new?)

"Yes, indeed I have," Artemus replied. "Your change into a praetorian has made use of your leftover human DNA. Hence, the flesh like markings which kind of have the appearance of eyes."

Indeed, the markings did look sort of like eyes.

"This is probably to confuse predators, make them think you have eyes in the back of your head," the scientist sighed. "Fascinating, I don't know how the mutation managed to make such a change be an advantage. Perhaps it is related to the chesrtburster's ability to assimilate only the beneficial DNA of its hosts. Also, there are several differences between your and Mr. Anthony's DNA and the local hive's."

Snarl smirked. Professor Artemus had been an associate of her mother's. She had known the scientist for as long as she could remember. She was rather delighted when she learned he was part of the colony and since then had been fetching bits of xenomorph DNA for his research.

Xena, at first, hadn't liked this idea and thought that the humans could use it to develop some sort of weapon against the xenomorphs, but when the peace between the hive and colony had held, she had approved of the research.

The professor quickly continued. "These differences are only slight probably because of your human DNA and the DNA of whatever the xenomorph from which the Devil's Light copied."

(So that's all?) Snarl asked.

"Yep," Artemus nodded, turning back to his work. "Sorry."

Snarl turned and prowled out of the room. Artemus smiled as she left and slid another skin sample under his microscope.

The colonist had grown accustomed to having xenomorphs coming and going in their halls, but still tended to give them a wide berth when they passed. The only colonists who visited the hive frequently were Jean and Marley. Lenny sometimes accompanied Marley.

Snarl looked up and saw both Marley and Lenny approaching. Both so intensely wrapped up in their conversation, they didn't notice the praetorian.

(Hey! Where are you two headed?) Snarl asked, standing in front of them.

"Down to Mitchell's burger stand," Lenny remarked. "It's the only real restaurant around here."

"It's fine, Lenny," Marley said.

"It's no place for a proper date," Lenny argued.

Lenny and Marley had been going out for sometime now. Now that Marley wasn't interested in Scar anymore, Snarl had developed somewhat of a friendship with her. Scar had occasionally talked with Lenny, but the two of them were just acquaintances. Though Scar had threatened Lenny with being devoured if he didn't treat Marley right. Lenny had just laughed… nervously.

(Yeah, see you later,) Snarl said carefully stepping around the two.

Snarl continued on her way back to the hive. As she left the colony she noticed the far off stretch of blackened forest. Scar had had the idea of getting the colonists ship into orbit and then dropping a nuke on a portion of the forest and then if any government people showed up. They'd claim that they had nuked the hive and show them the destroyed stretch of forest as proof.

She jogged back to the hive. The distance between the colony and the hive was only a short run for her. Soon, she was back within the walls of what passed for her home. She descended the tunnels toward Xena's chambers. Xena had moved into the same room that her mother had used for egg-laying. Xena was suspended from the ceiling, a long egg sack stretching out behind her.

(Scar back from the hunting trip?) Snarl asked as she sauntered in.

(No,) Xena replied. The new queen looked uncomfortable. Of course, Xena was used to being active and didn't like being suspended from the ceiling and being cared for by the hive's drones. (We lost a lot of drones battling Imperia's hive. We need to increase our ranks fast.)

(Want me to lead another hunting party?) Snarl volunteered.

(No, not just yet,) Xena said.


	2. Chapter 2: Occupation

-1Disclaimer: I hate this part. I don't own Aliens.

Chapter 2

Occupation

Leeson glanced around the hanger. The landing ships were being loaded. Several crew members had congregated around four large crates.

The contents of the crates rock and growled. The soldiers stepped back as a clank resounded from one of the cages.

"What the hell is in there?" Powers asked peeking through one of the thin slits in the crate's side.

"A few playmates for the bugs," Leeson replied. "Experimental juggernauts who's only purpose is to soften up the bugs, so that we'll have an easier time of it."

"How come we've never heard of them before?" Serbin asked.

"Because they are still experimental," Leeson replied. "This is their first field test. Load them up!"

Serbin and Powers shared nervous looks and then went about carrying out their orders.

"Bet this is the first time these new pulse rifles have been tested in the field," Powers muttered bitterly. "Whereas those bugs have been using their teeth and claws effectively for millions of years."

Leeson ignored him. He glanced around the room and spotted Captain Alda, who was helping with the loading and he was actually involved in the labor, rather then just standing around giving orders.

Leeson nodded approvingly. He liked a man that did things for himself.

----------------------------------

The colony had certainly come a long way. The rainy season had damaged some of their first buildings, the buildings had been redesigned to withstand the floodwaters though.

Mitchell's restaurant was a modest place. Its specialty was hamburgers and French fires. Since it was the colony's only real restaurant it attracted quite a lot of attention. And it was better then the cafeteria, because of its outdoor patio.

"I guess I'll have the steak," Lenny sighed, tossing the menu down. "again."

Marley sighed. "I'll have the usual."

The waiter nodded and walked away. Lenny sighed again.

"Look I know you're mad about having to go either here, or have some kind of home cooked meal," Marley said. "But really what other choice do we have?"

"I know," Lenny exhaled. "But you deserve better."

Marley smiled and then her lips abruptly dropped into a frown. Lenny frowned and followed her gaze. Outside there were several marine type drop ships emerging from the clouds and descending toward the colony.

"What's going on?" Marley asked.

"I don't know," Lenny replied. He pushed his chair out and stood up. "Come on, I want to see this."

Marley nodded and stood up as well. The waiter was puzzled when he came back and found the table abandoned.

----------------------------------------------

"We were not informed of any ships arriving!" The governor huffed as he followed after Leeson, who was currently heading through the ship. "Certainly not any military ships!"

"We are sorry for the intrusion, but we believe that there may be a xenomorph hive on this planet," the colonel replied.

"There was, but not anymore," Lenny said, appearing from around a corner. "We blew them straight to hell."

He pointed out to the blackened stretch of forest. "There's your proof."

The colonel nodded. "I'm sure, but you can never be too careful."

"We have our own marines here," Lenny said, standing in the colonel's way.

"But we received several death reports," Leeson said. "No doubt caused by these xenomorphs, you could use reinforcements."

Lenny scowled. "For what reasons do you think a hive is here?"

"Some of the colonists say they've been seeing the occasional bug," Captain Alda spoke up.

"Really?" Lenny asked. "Who?"

"We're not inclined to say," Leeson said. He stepped around Lenny and continued on his way. "Now, governor, would you be so kind as to call a colony meeting?"

Governor Meadix nodded reluctantly.

Leeson smirked. "Good."

Soon the whole colony had assembled inside the meeting room in the colony ship. The room had no seats, so the mass was forced to sit on the floor, or stand.

Meadix stood before them, the colonel and captain were off to his right and Lenny was standing to his left with a sour expression.

The governor heaved a sigh. "We have a few visitors. You all know about the xenomorph hive that threatened us a while back, now apparently some of you have been seeing some xenomrophs that apparently survived. Why you decided to inform the earth government and not me, your humble governor, is a mystery I do not claim to understand. Now, hopefully, we will be able to get this matter over with, quickly." He swept a displeased glare over the gathered colony.

Leeson stepped forward to speak. "First off, I am sorry for this inconvenience. We'll be out of your hair sooner if you cooperate with us. So, we're going to be billeting some of our soldiers…"

The crowd murmured loudly in displeasure at this. Leeson quickly raised his hands for quiet. "Sorry, but it has to be this way, there is no other place for our troops to reside."

Leeson turned and walked away. He stood next to the captain. "I want you to billet with this Lenny, he doesn't seem to be the trustworthy type."

"Yes, sir," Alda replied. "And Jean has been apprehended."

"Excellent," Leeson said. "I would like to have a chat with her. Where is she?"

"The command apc, sir," he replied.

"Let's go," Leeson turned and left the room. Meadix was desperately trying to calm the complaining colonists.

Jean looked up as Leeson entered the apc. Her hands were cuffed in front of her. "What's the meaning of this, colonel?" she frowned.

"We're making sure you don't warn your son and the hive," Leeson replied as he sat down in front of her. "Can't have my men walking into an ambush, you see."

"You know everything then?" Jean asked.

"Everything," Leeson confirmed. "After all, I do need to know about the Devil's Light in order for the government to retrieve it. I assume the rest of the colony knows nothing about it?"

Jean nodded. "Figured some of them would try and make a profit off of that sort of knowledge."

Leeson nodded. "Smart decision, but you should have known that we had more then one spy. We already know where the hive is and we'll have engaged the aliens by the end of the day."

"Then what?" Jean asked. "Anthony destroyed the Devil's Light."

"You better hope for his sake that he hasn't," The colonel said, Leeson stood and turned to leave.

"And what will you do with me?" Jean asked.

Leeson shook his head. "We can't leave any witnesses."

_Did you hear?_ Jean thought.

(Yeah,) Scar replied. He had been listening through Jean. Ever since he became a praetorian he had discovered that his telepathic powers had improved, plus Xena had been teaching him more about using them. He could now hear a human's thoughts if they were directed at him. (I told Xena and she says the humans are going to get quite a surprise.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Invasion

-1Disclaimer: Me no own Aliens.

Chapter 3

The Invasion

Leeson surveyed the hive's entrances. They were all covered with a large amount of resin. So this was the xenomorph's idea of defense?

He dropped the binoculars from his eyes and turned to Captain Alda. "Captain, I want four of those tunnels blasted open."

"Yes, sir."

Leeson glanced back at the crates that they had hauled here. One of the crates shook and would have fallen off the hauler if not for the cables strapping it down.

"How come we haven't fed those things?" Powers asked. "It might shut them up."

The colonel laughed. "We want them to be hungry, boy! Makes them more violent."

"And that's a good thing, right?" Powers asked.

"Depends on what sort of meat they have a taste for," Leeson said.

Powers gulped and Leeson smirked. The juggernauts wouldn't attack the humans. Something about them being incapable of ingesting human flesh.

------------------------------------------

An explosion shook the tunnels. Scar frowned. He could sense the humans' presence the same he could a drones.

They still hadn't moved into the tunnels and there were no drones rushing out to meet them. The drones were going to wait until the humans were inside and then ambush them.

Scar got the feeling that the battle would be rather one-sided. The humans, for once, greatly outnumbered the xenomorphs. If they had their marine allies they might have had a chance, but they were all back at the colony.

---------------------------------------------

The juggernauts' crates were moved into position in front of each of the tunnels. The crates were opened, but the animals inside didn't move. Several marines stepped forward and jammed cattle prods through the slits in the crate. The creatures howled and then lumbered out of their prison and into the hive.

----------------------------------------------------

Scar turned to face Xena. (They're not coming.) Snarl nodded.

(Why not?) Xena asked. Scar and Snarl shrugged. Xena frowned. (Order the drones to move into the tunnels that the humans unsealed.)

Scar focused his thoughts toward the drones and watched through their eyes as they moved down the tunnel.

The drones halted as the roar of a large creature echoed ahead of them. The drones waited as the creature came closer. The creature's head emerged from the adjacent tunnel and the leading drone pounced.

The juggernaut roared as the drone tried to launch its tongue through the its armor, but it bounced off harmlessly. The creature raised its head and rammed the tusks protruding from its mouth through the drone's chest.

Acidic blood sprayed from the dying drone onto the juggernaut and the animal howled in pain as the acid ate through its armor.

The juggernaut emerged from the tunnel revealing the whole massiveness of its bulk. It was a dark gray color, the two tusks that grew from its mouth were being dissolved away, acid covered one of its eyes and had eaten it away. The creature reminded Scar of an ankylosuarus with teeth. Its body was covered in armored plates and its tail ended with a large bone club with a spike sticking out of it. Spikes protruded from its side and its back.

Drones leapt forward and began clawing at the armor. The reptile roared and rammed itself into the side of the tunnel, the drones on that side getting crushed and impaled by the animal's spikes. More acid poured onto it, but it didn't stop it.

Just made it more angry. Its tail shot up and crushed one of the drones on its back. It jumped forward and trampled a drone. The acid that splashed up onto its stomach ate through the unprotected flesh there.

Scar directed the drones to launch a stream of acid at the monster's head. The juggernaut roared as the acid dissolved through its armor and ate away its remaining eye. A drone launched its tongue into its head, through the mass of melting flesh and armored plates. The juggernaut roared and died.

Xena sighed. (There are still three more of them and they are tearing through the drones. We have to kill them quickly.)

(We can take care of them,) Sonar growled.

Scar frowned and nodded in agreement. The three praetorians turned and left the Queen's chambers. They split up and headed toward the juggernauts.

-----------------------------------------------

Snarl peeked around the corner and saw the juggernaut standing there ripping the flesh from a dead drone with ravenous hunger. It didn't seem to care that the blood was eating through its lips and tongue.

She scowled. Whoever had created these things had really outdone themselves.

(Hey, now that you've sampled the appetizers,) Snarl growled stepping out in front of it. (How about you try our main course?)

The juggernaut roared and lumbered toward her. It broke into a charge. Snarl jumped to the side and raked her tail spike across the juggernaut's armor hide. Her attack didn't dent its armor, but the brute had charged head first into the wall. The creature stepped back, dazed.

Snarl delivered a kick to its head. She kicked it again. The creature shook its head and then roared. It spun around and rammed its tail into her stomach. Snarl was knocked unto her back. Luckily the animal's club had missed. Snarl rolled out of the way as it rammed its tail down on the spot she had just been lying in.

She jumped to her feet and grabbed the juggernaut's tusk. Snarl growled and lifted the animal's front feet off the ground, enough to expose its unarmored chest. She stabbed her tail spike into its heart.

Snarl let go of it and it dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

(Well,) she panted. (That was easy.)

-----------------------------------------------

(Ump!) Scar groaned as the juggernaut slammed him into the wall, his grip on its tusks was the only thing stopping it from impaling him.

Several drones tried to approach the juggernaut from behind while it was distracted, but a mighty sweep of its tail sent the drones flying.

Scar raised his foot and kicked the juggernaut back. He glanced at the stream that flowed through this part of the hive. It fed into the underground lake.

He positioned himself between the beast and the water. He hissed and the juggernaut bellowed in reply. The beast charged forward. Scar raised his hands and stuck to the ceiling. Then he pulled the rest of himself up and out of the way of the charging juggernaut. The creature was moving too fast to stop and barreled right into the water.

The juggernaut's head appeared above the water, before the current dragged it down and under the rock wall.

----------------------------------------

"That's three down," Leeson said. He had been monitoring the juggernaut's life signs through a clever little implant the scientists had put in them. "We're moving in."

-----------------------------------------

Sonar roared as the reptilian's club cracked the bones in his shoulder. He stumbled back while the juggernaut roared challengingly. It charged forward. Sonar leapt and landed on its back. He spat a stream of acid onto the armored plates.

The juggernaut's tail shot up and the spike on its end pierced Sonar's other shoulder. The tail retracted for another blow. Sonar leapt off the juggernaut's back before it could strike though.

Sonar growled as the behemoth turned for another charge. He glanced up and saw the stalactite hanging above the juggernaut. He spat a spray of acid at the stalactite's base. The acid quickly ate through the stone. The juggernaut glanced up at the spike. The stalactite fell right on top of the juggernaut.

The praetorian sighed and leaned against the wall. Scar entered the room and frowned as he saw how much damage Sonar had taken.

(Come on,) Scar said. (Let's get you out of here.)

Sonar nodded. He pushed himself off the wall. A grenade hit Sonar's side and knocked him off his feet. Three more grenades hit him.

Scar glanced in the direction that the shots had come from. The marines fired another barrage of grenades and several smart guns were fried.

Sonar lay motionless. Large pools of blood ate through the floor beneath him as the marines ceased fire.

Scar howled in rage. The marines spun and pointed their weapons at him. He spun around and ran as they fired. He heard them follow.

Leeson smiled. What luck to have found two lone praetorians. They turned the corner and found Scar standing there with a large group of eggs covering the floor in front of him and a small group of drones behind him. The eggs did not stop at the floor however. They were also glued into the walls and ceilings by resin.

_He set me up,_ Leeson thought. _Smart bugger._ "Open fire, flamethrowers in front! I want you to roast those eggs!"

The eggs began opening. Saliva dripped from the drone's jaws. The marines raised their weapons and a praetorian howled in rage.


	4. Chapter 4: The Cards are Dealt

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens.

Chapter 4

The Cards are Dealt

Lenny entered the sergeant's chambers. "Sir, I'd like to say something."

"What is it?" the sergeant asked.

"I think we should rally the marines and force these government stooges out of here," Lenny said.

"Why?" the sergeant asked. "As soon as they've destroyed the xenomorph hive they'll leave."

Lenny frowned. "We shouldn't let them destroy the hive."

The sergeant gave Lenny a dangerous glare. "Why not?"

Lenny frowned. "The hive helped us when those red aliens tried to destroy us. We owe them and it wouldn't be right to just leave them to their fate."

The sergeant scowled. "Why should we defend a bug hive? Eventually, they'll get tired of having us around and then we'll all wake up next morning, glued to a wall in some dark cave."

"That's no excuse!" Lenny pounded his fist against the wall. "The hive have not harmed us and I don't trust these marines. Normal protocol is when you find a hive's location, is to nuke it from orbit, but these guys are going in guns blazing. They are looking for something down there!"

The sergeant glared at him. "Are you suggesting that the bugs have some kind of nuclear missile, or something down there? Who cares? The xenomorph are a threat, this way we won't have us betraying them first, bearing down on our consciences."

Lenny was going to say more, but the sergeant turned his back and dismissed him. Lenny huffed and stormed from the room.

----------------------------------------------------

Scar sat on the ground, holding his massive head in his hands. He recalled the events of the battle. The flamethrowers had torched most of the eggs and facehuggers before they reached the marines.

The drones had fought aggressively and valiantly by xenomorph standards, but in the end they had been too low in numbers. The humans' new pulse rifles had been deadly effective.

In the end, he had known he was going to lose and ad ordered a retreat. He and a few of the surviving drones had fled.

He turned his telepathy to the hive and sensed that a few of the drones were still alive, but unconscious. Sonar was gravelly wounded and might not survive. Snarl was unconscious as well and Xena was in similar condition. He wondered if the humans would kill them, but quickly dismissed that thought. If they wanted to do that, they would already be dead.

Scar growled and the drones looked up from cleaning their wounds. He turned in the direction of the colony and started off in that direction. The drones glanced at each other in confusion and then followed him.

-------------------------------------------------

Weyvin was cloaked and sitting on a tree branch outside the hive's entrance. He had been out hunting the cat-like creatures and had not been present when the battle happened.

He frowned beneath his mask. His first chance to repay his life debt and he had missed it. Predator honor was very clear on this point, if someone spared your life, you would either have to force them to continue the battle until someone won, Weyvin had been to weak to do that and the other choice to take his own life in shame was not an option he was too keen on. Instead, he would be forced to live out his life as the praetorian's servant until he repaid his debt, or was released from the hard meat's service. And since he could not communicate with the praetorian the only way to free himself was to repay his debt.

But maybe the praetorian had been killed in the battle. If that had happened, then Weyvin had failed to repay his debt.

The hunter leapt from the tree branch and landed on the ground with a barely audible thud. After such a battle, surely the oomans would not notice if a few more of their number went missing.

----------------------------------------------

Leeson shook his head as he observed the unconscious queen. She had been a smart bugger, lying those traps, but not smart enough. Perhaps if she had had more drones she would have won.

"Shouldn't we kill her?" Powers asked, gesturing with his rifle at the queen.

"No," Leeson replied. "We'll haul them back to the colony. The doc will like having some new playthings."

Powers frowned. "Whatever, you're in charge."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it," Leeson laughed. "Head 'em up and move 'em out."

Leeson turned and started toward the room that their spy had identified as Scar's sleeping chambers. He stood in the doorway and watch as several soldiers swept metal detectors along the floor and wall.

One of the detectors began beeping rapidly as it passed over something. "Hey, I think I found it!"

Leeson strode forward and examined the resin that the metal detector hovered over. He knelt down and drew his knife. He slashed the resin away and smirked as he saw the small crevice it had concealed. He reached his hand in and withdrew a vial containing a dark green liquid.

------------------------------------------------

Snarl groaned and stood up. She glanced around her prison. Professor Artemus was looking in at her.

(So you're on their side?) Snarl growled. She couldn't believe that he had betrayed her.

"For all appearances, yes, I am on their side," the professor replied, staring at her through the bars of her cage.

Snarl hissed at him. (I trusted you.)

"I really had no choice," Artemus replied. "I'd discuss it in detail with you, but I'm afraid of someone stumbling in and overhearing."

Snarl spat a spray of acid at him through the bars. He barely managed to jump out of the way and part of his lab coat was splashed with acid. He quickly threw it off. He glared angrily at her.

She glared back defiantly. Truthfully though, she couldn't believe that she had tried to kill him, but she had become a little more violent ever since her change into a praetorian.

The bar that the acid had hit smoked, but the acid did not eat through. Snarl frowned, she wouldn't be able to melt her way out of her cage. While examining the room, she also noticed something else.

"You've got the Devil's Light?" she growled.

Artemus nodded. "Once I've verified that it's the genuine article it will be ferreted up to the Lilith, the marines' ship."

Snarl growled. Her loathing for the man that she had once respected so much growing.


	5. Chapter 5: Raiders

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, or Predator. I do own every character here though.

Chapter 5

Raiders

Lenny frowned as he paced on his patrol route. He had volunteered to take someone else's place, mainly because he couldn't sleep with that Captain bunked with him.

He looked up as he heard a thud. Lenny raised his pulse rifle.

(Hold it,) Scar growled, emerging from the darkness.

"You're still alive?" Lenny said. He lowered his rifle.

(Obviously,) Scar laughed. (Now, do you think you can get rid of the marine's guarding the xenomorphs?)

Lenny scowled. "No, they're all Leeson's stooges."

(All right, just thought I'd ask,) Scar turned toward a nearby building and several drones darted forward. They scaled the wall and then Scar made to follow.

"Hold it," Lenny said. "Do you need any help?"

Scar frowned. (This is between us and those marines. Don't get yourself involved.)

Lenny crossed his arms. "Why not? The colony owes its survival to your hive."

(It's not much of a hive anymore,) Scar growled, scaling the building.

"I bet I could get together a couple of people that don't like having these guys around," Lenny said.

(I don't think you should get the colony involved,) Scar said as he climbed over the edge of the building. (The colony should not be involved in this, who knows how far that colonel will go to achieve his goal.)

"What is his goal?" he waited, but Scar didn't answer. Lenny frowned and guessed that the praetorian was already out of hearing distance.

Scar reached out and contacted Snarl. He felt a rush of relief from her when she sensed his presence.

(Hey, you all right?) he asked.

(Other then being betrayed by Artemus?) Snarl asked. (I'm fine and I'm glad you are too.)

(Hold on,) Scar said. (I'm coming for you.)

They kept the link open and Scar followed it toward her location. The group reached the edge of the ship and started climbing. He reached the window and peered in.

Snarl was caged in the center of the lab. Professor Artemus was a few feet away working on something.

Scar slammed his fist through the glass and climbed into the room. Artemus spun around in surprise, but was knocked off his feet by Scar's tail before he could do anything more.

Scar ordered one of the drones to guard the scientists and turned around to inspect Snarl's cage. He growled and launched a spray of acid at the bars.

(That's not going to work,) Snarl sighed as the metal remained solid.

Scar inspected the lock. It looked like it would need hand print identification. Scar reached over and grabbed the human by the back of his lab coat, he lifted him up and dangled him in front of the cage.

(Open it,) Scar hissed.

The scientist nodded and pressed his hand against the panel. It beeped and the lock clicked open. Scar dropped Artemus as Snarl stepped out and growled at the trembling human.

(Where's the Devil's Light?) Scar asked. His voice dripped with malice.

Artemus stood up and pointed to the table he had been working at. "Over there."

Scar grabbed the vials up in his large hand.

(What do you want to do with him?) Scar asked Snarl. He indicated the scientist.

"You don't want to kill me!" Artemus burst out. "I can help you. They are holding the other xenomorphs-."

(We know where the other xenomorphs are,) Snarl growled.

"You'll need hand print identification to open their cages," Artemus pointed out.

(We need hosts, so we'll be taking you with anyway,) Scar growled.

Artemus frowned. "Renee, you wouldn't let them do that to me?"

Snarl frowned. (Let him go.)

Artemus sighed in relief. "The soldiers guarding the xenomorphs will be able to open the cages."

(Thanks for the info,) Scar growled and then rammed his secondary jaw into the scientist's head just hard enough to knock him unconscious.

The two praetorians turned and crawled out of the window. The drones followed.

--------------------------------------------------

Jean sighed. She had managed to learn from the soldiers guarding her that the attack on the hive had been a success. She couldn't find out what had happened to Anthony, but Renee had told her thorough her telepathy that she had not seen him.

One of her guards sighed. "Well, I'll be back. Old nature's a calling." He stood up and vanished around the corner.

A scream came from around the corner and then a thwack sound. The remaining guard jumped to his feet and raised his rifle.

Scar roared as he rounded the corner. The marine's eyes went wide in fear as he saw the massive praetorian. Before the frightened marine could recover his wits, Scar backhanded him and sent him flying into the wall. The marine fell to the floor senseless.

He reached down and ripped the cell door off its hinges.

Jean ran forward and hugged her son's massive head.

(Mom, not during the prison break,) Scar sighed.

"Sorry, for a while I thought you might have been dead," Jean said, as Scar allowed her to climb onto his back.

Scar picked up the two marines he had knocked out.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked.

(The hive's going to need hosts,) Scar replied. He couldn't see his mother's face, but he was pretty sure that she was frowning at him. (I hope Snarl's all right.)

----------------------------------------------------

The xenomorphs were being held a short distance outside of the compound. They were being guard by several marines. Several lamps were set up to illuminate the area.

Snarl and the other xenomorphs spread out at the edge of the lit area. She knew that there were far too many humans to take on. The area was devoid of cover.

She gasped as something snared her leg. Snarl looked back to find that a wire was what had snared her. She grabbed the wire between her claws.

The marines shouted as their source of light blinked out.


	6. Chapter 6: The Tables Turn

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator.

Chapter 6

The Tables Turn

John Carter had been out partying since they had defeated the hive. He had barely shown up in time for his turn at guard duty and Powers, who he was supposed to relieve, had chewed him out for it. Now he'd have to listen to him gripe about it for the rest of the week.

He gasped as the lights suddenly blinked out. He clicked the light on his rifle on and pointed the tiny beam of light in front of him. The other marines were doing the same.

"Anyone see anything?" Carter asked, pointing the light around to try and spot one of his fellows.

A scream pierced the night air. Carter quickly felt panic building in him. He heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh a few feet away and another scream. Carter spun in that direction, but the marine and whatever had attack him were already gone. A rifle was lying on the ground.

Two more screams followed. Carter gasped as something grabbed his arm. In his confusion and fear, he had stumbled too close to one of the cages and one of the xenomorphs had grabbed him.

He twisted around in its grip and raised his rifle at it. He screamed and pulled the trigger. The xenomorph screeched as the bullets tore it apart. The alien's blood splashed onto his arm and his rifle.

Carter dropped the melting gun and whimpered in pain as the flesh on his arm dissolved. He used his remaining good arm to draw his pistol.

"Who's out there?" Carter screamed.

He heard heavy footsteps approaching and his nervousness grew. "Who's there?"

The approaching figure became more distant and Carter could make out the praetorian's silver teeth as it opened its mouth.

(Just us xenos,) Snarl growled.

Carter gasped and raised his pistol. He fired and the bullet bounced off of Snarl's armor.

Snarl leapt forward with surprising agility for something her size and landed in front of the panicking human. A blow to his head quickly knocked him unconscious.

She lifted the unconscious marine up and pressed his hand against the plate. The lock clicked and three drones emerged from the cage.

(Good work,) Scar said entering the clearing. Jean was still riding on his back.

He handed the unconscious guards he was carrying to two drones and he and Snarl approached the cage that held Sonar.

The cage wasn't meant to hold something his size and he was forced to kneel and scrunch up inside of it. Sonar looked horrible. His flesh was marred by several bullet wounds. Carter's hand print opened the cage and Sonar fell out onto the ground.

(Come on,) Scar said, grabbing Sonar's arm and pulling him to his feet.

Sonar gasped. (I don't think I can make it… Just leave me-.)

(Oh, shut up,) Snarl growled, supporting the male by his other arm.

Scar frowned. A xenomorph's regeneration rate was pretty fast. Sonar must have been hurt really bad to still be in this shape.

Supporting their friend they stumbled toward Xena who was stuffed into a cage which only just fit her when she was kneeling down.

Snarl pressed Carter's hand against the plate. They waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

Xena growled. (I think that the only one who can open this cage is the colonel.)

(Well, then let's go get him,) Snarl said.

(No, get out of here,) Xena said, nodding her head in the colony's direction.

They looked and could make out the marines assembling together.

"They found out that I escaped," Jean said.

(Or Artemus regained consciousness,) Scar suggested.

(Get out of here,) Xena ordered.

(We'll be back for you,) Snarl promised.

(You'd better be, it's really cramped in here,) Xena growled.

Scar and Snarl turned and helped Sonar limp into the woods. The drones formed up around them, carrying the hosts they had knocked out. Snarl glanced back at Xena and then vanished into the night.

---------------------------------------------------

Artemus groaned and stood up. He raised his hand and rubbed the bruise on his head. He groaned and walked over to the table he had previously been working at.

He heard his com link crackle. He answered it. "What?"

Leeson's voice answered. "It looks like one of the kids just liberated what was left of the hive. Have you had any trouble?"

Artemus glanced back at the open cage. "Yes, Herrera released Renee and took the Devil's Light."

"Did he take all of it?" Leeson demanded.

Artemus dug into his pocket and withdrew the vial from it. Artemus smirked. "Yes, he took it all."

He heard Leeson growl and then disconnected the com. Atremus chuckled and stuffed the Devil's Light back into his pocket.

-----------------------------------------------

Scar groaned as he woke up. His back was sore from sleeping on the ground rather then the soft resin that he was used to.

He rolled away from Snarl, hoping not to wake her and stood up. He surveyed the small group of drones that were resting. The three standing guard were still sitting diligently in the trees. Jean was sleeping several feet away from the group of xenomorphs. The captive marines were glued to the trees by resin.

He glanced back as the bushes rustled. Sonar emerged from the plants and stood next to him.

(What were you doing?) Scar asked.

(Looking around,) Sonar replied. (We need a new location for the hive.)

(Did you find one?)

(Yeah,) Sonar nodded. (A small cave system. It's not as large as the old one, but it will have to do.)

Snarl groaned and stretched her limbs. She stood up and approached her fellow Royal Guards.

(What's going on?) she inquired.

(Sonar's found a place that we can move into,) Scar replied.

Sonar glanced at the ground. (I also received a message from Xena. She's been moved off the planet and onto the human's ship.)

The three praetorians all stared blankly at the ground.

Snarl broke the silence with a sigh. (We've got to save her.)

Sonar nodded. (But we can't do it with the numbers we have now. We need another Queen.) He glanced over at Snarl.

(Me?) Snarl screeched. The noise woke several drones.

(No other choice,) Sonar said. (Can't trust any of the drones to make the transformation. Two queens have trouble getting along with each other, but it has been known to work.)

(What do you think?) Snarl asked looking at Scar.

He blushed and looked away in embarrassment. (I guess it's the only choice.)

Snarl nodded, remembering what the Queen had asked her before dieing. (If it's the only choice.)

(Come on,) Scar said, placing his arm around her. (Let's check out Sonar's cave.)

Sonar turned and ordered the drones to get the humans and wake those that were still sleeping. Scar went over and woke his mom up. He knelt down and allowed her to climb onto his back and Sonar led them away.

It was a short walk to the cave mouth. When they got there Scar rated its proximity to the colony and the original hive. He also noted the vines draped down over the entrance. They might help to conceal it.

Snarl nodded her head approvingly. (There's no place like home.)

-------------------------------------------------

Lenny sighed. "I don't know what to do," he said. "I think that it's wrong what Leeson is doing, but Scar's hiding something from me. Maybe whatever Leeson's up to-."

Marley stood up. "I know what Scar wants to keep him from getting a hold of . The stuff that changed him into a xenomorph that's what Leeson wants. That's the only reason Leeson is here. To get it for the government."

Lenny stared at her. "So… what would you say if I decided to try and get the colonists to fight against these guys."

Marley smiled. "I think that's a good idea."


	7. Chapter 7: Regrouping

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens! Why do I have to post this stupid disclaimer every chapter?!

Chapter 7

Regrouping

"Wait up!" Private O'Malley turned and waited as Lenny ran up to him.

"What do you want?" O'Malley asked.

Lenny glanced up at the private. O'Malley towered over him. He was a muscular African American and older then Lenny.O'Malley was one of Lenny's closest friends.

Lenny finally caught his breath and replied. "You have to swear that you won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

O'Malley frowned. "Done."

"I'm going to revolt against Leeson and his goons," Lenny said flatly.

"What?" O'Malley shouted. Lenny shushed him, but O'Malley ignored him and continued in a shocked tone. "Man, what do you want to do that for?"

"They're after some stupid concoction that the hive has," Lenny said. "It's something that can change a human into a xenomorph. If they get a hold of it, what do you think they'll do with it?"

O'Malley frowned. He wasn't going to dispute Lenny's story. The whole colony knew that Scar and Snarl were once human, they didn't know about the Devil's Light though.

"I fail to see how that involves us," O'Malley said, crossing his muscular arms.

Lenny frowned. "Hello! The government and several corporations have been trying to develop the xenomorphs as biological weapons for years."

O'Malley shook his head. "It's a losing battle, man. If we beat Leeson, they'll just send another psycho down here."

Lenny gave him a stony glare. "Are you with me?"

O'Malley nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get as many people as you can trust with this sort of thing together," Lenny said. "We're going to need an army."

------------------------------------------

"I have to talk to you."

Leeson glanced up at Artemus. He was busy with his breakfast and he was rather irritable after the xenomorph's escape. "What is it?"

"You've moved the queen up to your ship, right?" Leeson nodded and Artemus frowned. "We've got to let her go back to the hive."

Leeson gasped and spewed the water in his mouth all over the table. "Are you crazy?"

Artemus shook his head. "We can't let Snarl become the new queen. From what I've learned of the xenomorph social structure she would be the next one in line to become queen."

Leeson scowled. "So, what difference does it make?"

"Snarl's very different from your normal xenomorph," he began. "So, is Scar. They're DNA is heavily modified from the normal strain on this planet. If either of them were to reproduce, the results would be disastrous. Any facehugger they conceive will implant two to three embryos in one host."

Leeson frowned. "You mean, for every host they have they'll get at least two drones?"

Artemus frowned. "That's what I'm saying."

Leeson ran his fingers through his mustache. "Well, we can't have that, now, can we?"

--------------------------------------------

Snarl was sitting in the cavern that she had staked out as her chambers in the new hive. She was busy thinking of Sonar's suggestion. He must be desperate to even have suggested such an idea. After all the two of them had never gotten along too well.

(Hey,) Scar said, entering the room. Snarl only looked up to acknowledge him and then went back to staring at the floor. (You okay?)

(No,) Snarl replied. (I don't want to be a queen. I mean, I'm not cut out for that kind of role.)

Scar glanced down at his feet. He wasn't going to lie to her. He didn't think that Snarl was their best choice for a queen. But he didn't want to discourage her either.

(We've got no other choice,) he sighed. (You're going to have to do this.)

Snarl continued to stare at the wall. (I can't…)

Scar walked over and stood next to her. "You'd be surprised what you can do if you set your mind to it. We managed to adapt to the lifestyles of xenomorphs. You can adapt to this."

Snarl sighed. (I guess.)

Scar frowned. (Come on, cheer up. Where's that infective optimism you've had recently?)

(It went out when Artemus betrayed me,) Snarl replied glumly.

Scar sighed and wrapped his arms and tail around her. After a moment, Snarl returned the embrace.

(Uh. Am I interrupting anything?) Sonar asked, poking his head into the room.

The two quickly broke apart and blushed.

(No,) Scar replied.

Sonar glanced at Snarl. (Have you decided?)

Snarl looked hesitant for a moment and then gathered her resolve. (Yes, I'll do it.)

Sonar nodded. (Good. You should begin the transformation soon.)

(What do I do?) she asked.

(All it takes is the desire to change, so long as there isn't another queen around,) Sonar replied.

(Okay,) Snarl sighed.

--------------------------------------------

Captain Alda glanced around nervously as he led the small group of marines through the jungle. He couldn't believe that Leeson had sent him on this suicide mission.

"Almost time to head back," Alda said aloud. It looked like they wouldn't find the hive.

One of the marines screamed and the whole group spun around. The private that had been trailing at the end of the line had disappeared.

"Eyes on the trees!" Alda shouted. The marines formed up standing in a circle and facing outwards.

"Fire," he ordered. The marines sent a barrage of bullets out into the plant life. They held their fire and waited.

They didn't wait long. Three drones jumped out of the trees and landed in the center of the marines. They struck and took out four of them before they even noticed. The marines turned in on the aliens, but hesitated to fire when they realized they might accidentally hit the man across from them.

Four more drones leapt out of the jungle and knocked out several more. The other three disarmed the rest. Alda gasped as his rifle was ripped from his hands.

Alda gasped in fear as the drone stepped back and three praetorians emerged from the trees.

(You guys really need to learn how to move about in the jungle,) Scar said. (We heard you a mile away.)

Alda reached for his pocket. A snarl from a nearby drone slowed his reach and he cautiously withdrew a small device.

He looked up at Scar. " General Leeson has an offer to make you."

Alda hit the single button on the device and a small blue hologram of Leeson appeared hovering above it. Leeson's hologram spoke. "I have an offer to make to you. We offer to return your queen to you and leave the planet and you in peace. In exchange, we just want one vial of Devil's Light."

Snarl glanced over at Scar as the hologram flickered off. (Maybe we should.)

Scar shook his head. (No, if we give him what he wants, what will stop him from nuking the planet afterwards?)

(But what about Xena?) Snarl asked.

(We'll save her some other way,) Sonar said.

Scar growled at Alda. (You can go back to Leeson and tell him no deal. Hurry up before I change my mind.)

Alda turned and started back toward the colony casting nervous glances over his shoulder.

"You won't win this. We ripped you to shreds in our first battle. As soon as we locate your hive, you'll be beaten," Alda disappeared into the jungle.

---------------------------------------------------

Leeson sighed. "You're dismissed Alda."

The captain saluted and left the room.

"It's time for plan B," Leeson said, staring out the window of the room he had commandeered for himself. He turned back to his desk and grabbed the com on it. "Powers, call the Lilith. Tell them to bring the Queen back down and get some kind of explosive, something that has a kick to it."

Leeson threw the com down and smirked.


	8. Chapter 8: Rebellion

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, or Predator. I own all my original characters, etc. etc.

Chapter 8

Rebellion

Xena hissed as her cage was pulled out of small ship's hold. The marines had moved her to a larger cage at least, but they had apparently forgotten to feed her and she was now very agitated.

She glanced down at Leeson as he came into view. Leeson frowned as the queen's eyeless gaze seemed to see into his very soul.

"Hurry and get this set up," Leeson ordered. "She's probably already yakking with her kids."

Her cage was lowered onto a transport. The transport was a large camouflaged vehicle. It's front cab was large enough to seat several people. The crane that was lifting Xena's cage was a part of the vehicle. The cage was finally set down on the transport's bed.

The vehicle rolled forward and Xena used the time to scan the colony. The settlers did not appear too happy. The usual chatter as everyone went about their business was silent.

Xena sighed and reached out to the hive mind. Sonar was the first to latch onto her signal thanks to his improved telepathy.

(You're back?) Sonar asked.

Xena sent a telepathic nod. (Yes, apparently the humans are very indecisive.) Though truthfully she knew that wasn't so. The marines had carefully loaded a crate onto the ship with her and she noted that it was on the transport as well.

(They're up to something,) Sonar said, picking up on Xena's surface thoughts.

(Are you prepared for the worst?) Xena asked.

She sensed Sonar nod. (Yes, Snarl entered her cocoon just a short time ago.)

Xena nodded. Her rational side knew that that had to happen, so did her bestial instincts, but she had this strange gut feeling.

The transport left the silvery surroundings of the buildings and entered the dark jungle. They didn't go too far, before stopping and using the transport's crane to lower Xena's cage onto the ground. Several large metal poles had already been set up around the site in a circle.

Leeson smirked as Xena's cage was finally set down. One of the marines typed in the code on the crate's lock and it clicked open. He removed the lid and then the crate's contents.

---------------------------------------------------

Lenny glanced around at the assembly. It consisted mainly of marines, but there were a few civvies. He frowned as he noted the small size of the group, but he shouldn't have been expecting a big turnout anyway. He had told Marley not to show up. He didn't want her to get in trouble if they were caught.

The meeting place was an old storage shed that held quite a lot of items. Mainly, sports equipment that had been brought along for entertainment when they left earth. So far, no one had taken much interest in starting a colony baseball team though.

Lenny rubbed his hands together and began to speak to the gathering. "Well, I guess you all know why we're here."

One of the men raised his hand. "We're here to get rid of the oppressive jerks lording their military authority over us."

Lenny nodded. "Yes, that basically sums it up."

"What are we going to do?" a short private near the back asked.

"We're going to hopefully ally with the xenomorphs," Lenny said. "We've both got the same problem."

"So we're going to be leaving the colony complex?" one of the women asked.

"It would be better then hanging around, but leaving a few people behind as spies would be a good idea," Lenny said.

"How will we find the hive?" O'Malley asked.

Lenny frowned. "While this is where it gets interesting. Leeson's brought the queen back down from their ship for some reason. If we free her, she can lead us to the hive."

The crowd murmured. They clearly did not like helping the hive. Lenny waved his arms for silence, but the crowd ignored him. Finally, O'Malley silenced them by shouting. "Quiet."

"Thanks," Lenny said to his friend, before addressing the crowd. "I know you probably aren't comfortable with moving in with the hive, but we did it before. And we have lived alongside them without a problem, but these marines have showed up and they managed to upset our lifestyle in five minutes, whereas the xenomorphs have actually been helpful. Those fire wyrms haven't come near the colony since they got their tails handed to them."

The crowd now murmured in agreement. Lenny smirked, this was actually going to work. O'Malley spoke for the entire group. "So when do we leave?"

"First we need to find out what kind of gadgets they have guarding the Queen," Lenny said. "Do we have anyone here who knows anything about electronics?"

The short private raised his hand. "I do."

"Good," Lenny said. "What's your name?"

"Private Walter Timmons, sir," the private replied.

"Best technohead we've got," O'Malley commented.

"That's because he's the only technohead we've got," someone threw in.

-----------------------------------------------

"Everything's in place, sir."

"I can see that," Leeson growled.

Xena's cage was set up in the center of the poles. A large bomb was wired to the cage door. Leeson smirked and held up a remote. He clicked the button and a stretch of small red sensors on the poles blinked on.

"Let's go, boys," Leeson said, shoving the remote back into his pocket and climbing into the transport's cab.

---------------------------------------------------

Scar was standing over the cocoon that covered Snarl's body. He had kept a link to her, even though she was unconscious. He could feel the odd sensations she was experiencing as her body grew.

He looked up as Sonar entered. The other praetorian stalked over to his side and glanced down at the cocoon.

Scar sighed. (This isn't a good idea.)

Sonar glanced up at him. (I know,) he said. (But there was no other choice.)

(You know what queens do when their position is threatened,) Scar said. (I've noticed since I changed into a praetorian that my xenomorph instincts have magnified. I'm betting it will be worse for Snarl.)

(But she and Xena are best friends,) Sonar said. (Nothing can change that.)

(I'm not so sure,) Scar said. (And believe, I'm getting to be an expert on changes.)

Sonar couldn't think of anything to say. They stood in silence for a while and then Sonar said. (It's getting dark, we should go get our queen back.)

Scar glanced over at Sonar and wondered if he had an attachment to Xena. He and Snarl had often debated this, but if Sonar and Xena had some kind of relationship going they kept it well hidden. None of Xena's offspring had any features to indicate a relation to Sonar.

The two praetorians turned and made their way out of the hive, summoning the drones they would need as they went. They emerged into the night air and broke into a run. A few minutes later they were hiding in the bushes around Xena's cage.

(There are no guards,) Sonar pointed out.

(Hold on,) Scar said as a small group of humans snuck out of the undergrowth. He frowned as he recognized one of them. (Lenny! What the heck are you doing?)

The human jumped and gulped as Scar emerged from the dark forest.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lenny asked.

(You're not part of this!) Scar growled. (This is between us xenomorphs and those marines.)

Scar looked up as one of the humans went over to the poles surrounding Xena's cage. He carefully unscrewed a panel from it and began snipping wires.

"You sure you don't want our help?" Lenny asked.

Scar sighed. (Fine, it's your neck anyway.)

"Got it," Timmons remarked as the sensors in the poles flickered off. "Am I good, or am I good?"

Scar cautiously waved his tail between the poles. When nothing happened, he stepped forward into the circle. He frowned as he noticed the lock and what was attached to it.

(Can you disarm that?) Scar asked pointing a clawed finger at the bomb.

Timmons looked rather nervous. "I don't know. This thing looks like nothing I've seen before, the fence was high tech enough…"

Sonar hissed and stepped forward. Before any of them had time to react, he had spat a stream of acid at the bomb. The group braced themselves for an explosion as the acid ate into the bomb.

There was a collective sigh when the bomb didn't exploded and instead harmlessly melted away.

The com that Lenny was carrying crackled and an anxious voice spoke through it. "Leeson's coming, whatever you guys are doing, do it fast!"


	9. Chapter 9: Long Live the Queen

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, or Predator.

Chapter 9

Long Live the Queen…

Leeson's marines trekked through the forest. Leeson was really ticked. How had they disabled the bomb and the scanner fence? Even if two of them had human intelligence it was only the intelligence of a fifteen year-old. Leeson was sure that something was going on. Perhaps he had a xenomorph sympathizer within his own group.

The colonel shook that thought away. None of his people would betray him, it had to be someone outside of his marines, maybe one of the colonists, or perhaps a group of them.

The marines' lights scanned the trees. The men were rather insecure after the raid, even though several days had passed.

---------------------------------------------

Scar smirked as he watched the marines advance. Their lights made it easy to spot them.

He glanced down at the tree limb that he was precariously perched on. He missed the smaller size that he had once possessed as a drone.

The group of marines were almost under the waiting group of xenomorphs. Now if only they didn't notice the xenomorphs until…

Lenny's group of soldiers leapt out from the plants they were hiding behind. They opened fire, aiming for the lights that Leeson's group were using to see. Several of the marines were cut down, before they returned fire and the resistance ducked back behind the trees.

The xenomorphs took the opportunity to jump down amongst the soldiers. The black aliens quickly knocked out several marines. Scar took the chance to use his massive tail to sweep a large group off their feet. The xenomorphs jumped back into the trees as the marines realized they were there. Lenny's resistance jumped out from behind their cover again. Another hail of gunfire struck the enemy marines.

The marine's returned fire. Lenny gasped as the bullets whizzed toward him and the marine standing next to him was hit and went down. Lenny growled and fired a grenade into the other soldiers and ducked back behind the large tree.

Scar roared as he leapt back down from the trees. Another lash of his tail, sent a line of marines flying. He groaned as a grenade pounded into his shoulder and jumped out of the way a split second before several more grenades followed. The explosions still knocked him off his feet. Scar growled as he saw Leeson at the head of the grenadiers.

Leeson prepared to fire another grenade, but a low whirring noise distracted him. He glanced in the noise's direction and was just in time to jump out of the way as a small flying disc cut through his men.

Scar looked up and his xenomorph senses detected an invisible figure leap from the trees. He growled as he recognized the hunter.

A flash of electricity and Weyvin emerged from his cloak. The hunter roared as he drew his spear and his wrist blades shot out. Scar roared back and here he had thought he had seen the last of the predator.

(This time I'm not sparing your life,) Scar growled, even though he knew that the predator wouldn't understand.

Weyvin growled and tossed his spear. The weapon flew over Scar's shoulder and hit a smart gunner behind him. Scar spun around to face the soldier and watched as the man dropped to the ground.

Scar glanced back at Weyvin and saw that the warrior had already turned and engaged several more humans.

Leeson growled. A bullet had grazed his shoulder. He glanced around at his men. This wasn't good. They probably outnumbered their enemy, even with the human reinforcements and that new thing, but they were at a huge tactical disadvantage.

"Fall back!" Leeson shouted. "Keep firing though! I want as many dead as possible!"

The marines did as he said. They retreated back firing into the treetops since the xenomorphs probably didn't have much cover up there. The humans, however, had whole tree trunks to hide behind. Leeson felt a small trace of satisfaction as he heard a few bodies fall out of the trees and several screeches of pain.

"At least the evening was not a total loss," Leeson growled dryly as he turned around. "Full retreat! We'll finish them later!"

Lenny peered out from behind the tree trunk he was hiding behind. The other marine's were out of range. Lenny reached up and pulled back the ski mask that covered his face. Scar dropped down beside him.

(Let's get out of here,) Scar said.

Lenny nodded and motioned for the others to come out of hiding. The drones leapt out of the trees along with the unconscious hosts they had managed to catch.

"Maybe we should go after them?" O'Malley suggested.

Both Scar and Lenny shook their heads. (Too risky,) Scar said. (He's got better numbers then us, we better get out of here in case he changes his mind. Besides we were just stalling him, until we could get Xena out, so mission accomplished.)

"What about this guy?" O'Malley said, pointing his rifle at the predator. Weyvin was staring at the human in amusement.

Scar growled at the predator. (Let him be for now.)

Weyvin hissed and pushed O'Malley's rifle away. Scar turned and lead them away. He groaned mentally as he saw Weyvin follow.

---------------------------------------------

(The hive's vicinity.)

Scar knew that the plan to distract Leeson was a good one, but he would rather have gone with Xena, instead of Sonar. He should have said so, but he didn't want Xena to think that he didn't trust her.

His fear for Snarl's life had never been stronger then at this moment. He had set such a quick pace that the humans were having difficulty keeping up.

Scar sighed in relief as he saw the hive's entrance ahead. He wanted to dash ahead and check on Snarl, but he also wanted to keep an eye on the predator, in case he turned on the humans and the drones.

He decided that if Weyvin did go medieval on them, the marines and drones would be able to handle him. He sent Lenny a message to be cautious of the warrior and a limited amount of the information that he had learned about the yautja then he dashed off into the hive's tunnels.

-----------------------------------------------

(Snarl's chambers.)

Xena glanced down at the black cocoon that housed the developing queen. A surge of instinctual hatred surged through her. Her instincts were telling her not to share her power with the developing queen, that leaving her live would weaken the hive, that she should kill her while she was still defenseless.

Her tail moved almost of its own will and positioned itself above where she knew Snarl's head was. She scrapped her tail's blade across the cocoon's leathery surface, leaving a shallow scratch in it. Xena roared and drew her tail back to strike… The sound of the cocoon tearing filled the cavern.


	10. Chapter 10: The Rift

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator. Every character in here is mine, so don't steal.

Chapter 10

The Rift

Xena regained her senses as her tail neared the cocoon. She tried to stop the blow, but only succeeded in pulling the punch. Her tail blade pierced the soft cocoon and bounced off Snarl's hard carapace, no longer possessing the force to penetrate the armor, but leaving a large cut.

Xena gasped and stepped back, horrified at what she had almost done. She could still sense that Snarl was alive.

(No one has to know about this,) Xena said to herself, trying to calm down. She was shaking.

She sensed another presence behind her and spun around to find Scar standing in the entrance. The praetorian's mouth was hanging open in shock and he was staring at the tear in Snarl's cocoon.

(This…) Xena stuttered lost for words. (I didn't know what I doing. I couldn't…)

Scar rushed past her and stood between the Queen and the cocoon.

(Get out of here, Xena,) Scar's voice was deadly low. He was shaking as much as Xena was, but he was shaking with rage.

Xena stepped back and then rushed out of the chamber. Scar sighed and glanced back to make sure that Snarl was okay.

-----------------------------------------

Sonar poked his head into Xena's chambers and found her pacing back and forth. The Queen looked shaken.

(You okay?) Sonar asked, already knowing the answer.

Xena stopped pacing and glanced over at him. (I'm fine.) She didn't want to tell Sonar, she was already pretty sure that Scar hated her for what she had almost done.

Sonar stepped into the room. (Some of the humans wish to ally with us and so, apparently, does that predator that was hassling us a while ago.)

Xena frowned. She really was not in a condition to deal with this right now. (Can you take care of it?)

Sonar nodded. (Of course.)

He turned and left the room, glancing back to see that Xena had curled up on the floor. Sonar frowned. This was his fault for suggesting that Snarl become a Queen.

When he emerged from the tunnel, he saw that the yautja had at least not killed any of the humans. His gaze lingered on the predator for a moment, the hatred and fear that had been burned into the xenomorphs for the yautja making him cautious.

Sonar faced the humans, but kept one "eye" on the hunter. He was about to say something, when he realized he couldn't communicate with them.

He wished that Scar had done this himself, but he was too busy guarding Snarl and would most likely stay there.

Sonar glanced down at the dirt and an idea struck him. He couldn't talk to the humans, but thanks to Scar and Snarl being in the hive mind, he had access to everything they knew about the human language. Sonar traced his tail blade across the ground.

Lenny glanced down at the words that the praetorian etched into the dirt. "Will you be staying here?"

Lenny shook his head. "Yes, I don't think we should risk heading back to the colony while Leeson's in charge."

Sonar nodded and waved them forward. He was about to lead them forward when he looked over at the predator. Weyvin looked rather upset about being forgotten.

The praetorian groaned. He really did not like the idea of letting a yautja into the hive, especially when the hive was so weak and had a developing Queen. Sonar beckoned to Weyvin as well and led the odd gathering into the hive.

---------------------------------------

Leeson looked up as the door to his office hissed opened and Captain Alda entered. Leeson gestured to the chair in front of the desk and Alda sat down.

The Colonel reached down and held up a larger metal device about the size of a water melon. The device was flat, but had several small anchors to attach it to the ground, or if need be the walls.

"What do you want?" Alda asked.

Leeson waved the device. "You know what this is?"

Alda nodded. "The K-9833?"

"I prefer the simpler name that Powers came up with," Leeson said. "The Sniffer. Next generation xenomorph detection system. Works by detecting their pheromones. It was set up last night, as soon as the bugs got close enough, they would have been detected and then the Sniffers would have automatically set the bomb off and taken all those xenomorphs, not to mention maybe the rebel humans, on an express trip to hell. But someone disabled the Sniffers last night."

Alda stood up. "And you think it was me? Why?"

Leeson stood as well. "Don't know, but it had to be someone with high clearance. I've been over your record and there's nothing suspicious in it, like mention of a xenon-worshipping cult, but you're the new guy and naturally, you're the one I don't trust."

Alda scowled. "There is nothing that would make me betray my country."

"I admire your patriotism," Leeson said. "But that still doesn't change anything. You'll be sent back up to the Lilith and be placed under house arrest. If another act of sabotage occurs we'll know you're innocent."

"And if it doesn't?" Alda asked.

Leeson frowned. "We're just going to have to wait and see then."

He reached down and pressed a button on his desk. The door hissed open again and two armed marines entered. Alda sighed, but allowed the soldiers to lead him away.

Leeson set the Sniffer down and turned through the papers on his desk. After a moment, he stopped and opened the side drawer on the desk. He removed the bottle of scotch from the drawer and twisted the cap off. Leeson wasn't much of a drinker and only did so in defeat, or when celebrating a great victory. He took a gulp of the scotch and then put it back in its drawer.

He only knew of one other person that could possibly be suspect of disabling the sensors, but Artemus had already pointed out the location of the xenomorph hive, if he were a traitor why hadn't he just pointed them in the wrong direction and led them into a trap?


	11. Chapter 11: The Beginning and the End

Disclaimer: Still don't own Aliens, or Predator.

Chapter 11

The Beginning and the End

Sonar led the group into the hive. He occasionally cast a suspicious glance at the predator. He finally stopped in a chamber that was large enough to house the group and would probably be comfortable. The cavern was mysteriously dry and warm and they had not yet had a chance to spread any resin on the walls.

He glanced back at the humans and nodded toward the room. The humans nervously entered the room. Sonar glanced back into the room and realized that it probably would have been a good place to store eggs.

Weyvin watched the humans spread out around the room. He glanced up at the praetorian and saw that the praetorian looked rather ticked. Sonar turned and disappear guessing that the predator probably didn't want to permanently settle into a hive and just wanted to look around.

He was right, of course. Weyvin merely wanted a better knowledge of the home of the creature that he owed his life to.

The predator wondered away from the praetorian. Weyvin had been in numerous kainde amedha hives before this and he would be able to find his way around. He was aware that there was a drone that was following him, probably to make sure he didn't do something to sabotage the hive's workings, or take a trophy or two.

--------------------------------------------

Snarl slowly flickered back to consciousness. She growled and lifted her tail, its blade tearing through the cocoon. She tore through the rest of the cocoon and emerged from the black resin.

She glanced over at Scar, who was standing a few feet away, grim-faced. His melancholy attitude was enough to kill the mating drive that arose in the newly transformed queen.

(What's wrong?) Snarl asked. She was fidgeting with her smaller arms, unaccustomed to the extra appendages.

Scar sighed. He really did not want to bring this up, but he knew that he had to. He pointed toward the side of Snarl's head and she reached up and touch the scar that had formed there.

(What happened?) Snarl asked, now feeling rather nervous.

Scar sighed. (We rescued Xena… I distracted some of Leeson's goons while Sonar brought her back here. I guess she couldn't control her instincts and… she came pretty close to killing you.)

Snarl looked down. She found it almost impossible to believe. (Well… at least, she didn't. Come on, I want to go talk to her.)

Scar nodded and followed Snarl as she left the cavern. They both noticed a distinct change in the attitude of the drones toward them. Some watched them warily, while others outright hissed at them.

They finally arrived in Xena's throne room. The senior queen looked at them and immediately stood up. Scar could sense the tension in the air.

(So you're okay…?) Xena asked nervously. She was fighting off her instincts to attack the other queen.

(I'm fine…) Snarl said, also fighting the same instincts.

Scar frowned. He knew this wasn't going very well. If a fight between the two ensured he wasn't sure that he'd be too successful at breaking it up.

(We should probably get around to laying,) Xena suggested, glaring at Snarl and daring the other queen to contradict her.

(Okay,) Snarl said, somewhat more forcefully then she had intended.

(Your chambers should be large enough for egg-laying, right?) Xena asked.

(I don't think so,) Snarl said.

(Well, then move,) Xena ordered.

Scar's tail wagged nervously. This was definitely bad. He felt like he was watching two enemies working out a peace treaty, instead of a casual discussion between two friends.

(Come on,) Scar said, nudging Snarl and breaking off her glaring at Xena. The two turned and left the room, Scar casting a nervous glance back at Xena, who seemed to be fighting back her anger. Scar sighed and looked at Snarl, who also seemed mad.

Snarl sighed and her angry expression melted. (What just happened?)

Scar shook his head sadly. (I don't know.)

(I couldn't control my instincts,) Snarl said sadly.

(I felt the same way as you,) Scar said. (It didn't just effect you.)

(Maybe we'll be able to control our instincts better soon,) Snarl suggested.

(Well, it better be soon, rather then later,) Scar said. Snarl nodded sadly.

----------------------------------------

A day or two later, both queens were suspended from the ceiling and laying eggs and the first of the new generation of xenomorphs were soon to emerge. The hosts were mostly a mixture of human and komosloth, neither Xena, nor Snarl wanted to use Fire Wyrms as hosts.

One of the humans gasped as he felt something jabbing at the inside of his chest. The chestburster in him pushed harder and bit at the flesh between itself and freedom. The human screamed as the alien hammered through his flesh and finally exploded through his chest. The chestburster was in fact three chestbursters.

The blood covered aliens screech and slowly slithered away, they would be able to look after themselves until they were older, safe within the hive.

Scar looked down at the three youngsters and strangely felt proud of the small creatures. Snarl was watching through his eyes as the first of their children screeched.

One of the chestbursters pounced at another and the two went tussling across the floor. The two wrestled as each wrapped their snake-like tail around the other. The third just watched from afar with interest in the fight, but showing no interest in getting involved.

(Still can't believe there are three of them,) Scar said. (Weird.)

Snarl nodded. (Yeah, so what are we going to call them?)

(Don't know,) Scar said. (Guess we'll work that out later.)

(I kind of like "Erica" for the female,) Snarl said.


	12. Chapter 12: Pride and Joy

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens. Really wish I did.

Chapter 12

Pride and Joy

Xena sighed as the young xenomorph drone climbed over top of her. The drone was black with the same flesh-colored markings that covered Scar and Snarl. It occasionally tried to grab her swaying tail, but Xena would always pull it out of reach before the young female could. She would say that she was just moving her tail in idle thought, but she really was doing it to amuse the drone, just as she was letting it climb all over her. Though Xena would never admit it.

The drone abruptly stopped its excited scampering and sat down on Xena's back. The queen glanced back at the idle drone. (What's wrong?)

(Nothing,) Erica replied. (I was just wondering why you never hang out with mom. She's always talking about how close the two of you are.)

Xena was silent for a moment. (There are certain barriers now. We have to lay eggs and can't really get out for visits.)

(She's only a few chambers away,) Erica pointed out.

(Don't worry about it,) Xena said, forcibly brightening her tone to cheer up the drone. (Why don't you and your brothers go see if you can find some hosts?)

(Okay,) Erica chirped excitedly. She leapt off Xena's back and grunted as she hit the ground and then scampered away to find her brothers. Technically, she was related to all the drones that Snarl laid, but she was particularly close to the other two drones that had burst from the same host.

As she headed toward her brother's location, she passed by Jean. Erica growled a greeting at her grandmother, which caused her to jump, but settle down when she saw Erica.

(Hi, Jean,) Erica said. Xenomorphs rarely used titles such as mother, or father and just called their parents by their proper names, while Erica interchanged title and name. She could also communicate with humans and had even grown up alongside them and thought of them as a natural part of the hive.

(Hey, Erica,) Jean greeted. Erica was Jean's favorite grandchild. She patted Erica's head as she passed and smiled slightly at the drone.

Erica continued onward and soon emerged into the large cavern that her brothers were play fighting in. It had originally been the home of the human rebels, but they had moved off into their own private rooms. Arc was energetically leaping around Terra. Terra simply watched the other drone jump around waiting for an opening. Erica stopped to watch as Arc lunged forward. Terra ducked out of the way of his brother's outstretched arm and then rammed his head into Arc's stomach, knocking him onto his back. Terra's tail blade quickly shot forward and settled over Arc's throat.

Arc growled. "Why do you always win?"

Terra withdrew his tail blade. "Because I'm just good."

Erica stepped forward, before Arc could leap up and start another fight. "Hey, guys. Xena wants us to go hunt for hosts."

Arc jumped up excitedly. He was just as eager to go outside as his sister. Now, that the humans had built a small outpost close to the hive, they had to be careful, because they had started setting traps in the jungle. Terra didn't seem to share their interest.

"Shouldn't Snarl be giving us orders?" he asked.

Erica shrugged. "They're both Queens and that means we should listen to both of them."

Terra scoffed at his sister's naivety, but went to gather up a group of drones to come with them anyway. He wasn't about to disobey Xena.

---------------------------------------

Scar stalked into Xena's chamber. He looked up at the Queen, trying to control the rebellious instincts that burned in him and said. "I have something I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Xena asked, her voice emotionless.

Scar glanced over at the praetorian in the corner for a moment and then turned back to Xena. "Well, we, me and Snarl, think that Erica, Arc, and Terra have been doing pretty well. They've brought back quite a bit of hosts and don't you think they deserve some kind of reward?"

Xena hissed quietly. "We've discussed this before. The hive has enough praetorians at the moment."

Scar growled in frustration. "Xena, we've already let you have most of the hosts so that the numbers of xenomorphs loyal to the two Queens is even, though if we were to share we would probably have had enough xenomorphs to end this war."

"Numbers don't mean anything," Xena growled.

Scar sighed. "All right, I can see that I won't be able to change your mind."

Xena watched sadly as Scar turned and left. She wished she knew what to do. Her mother had always seemed to know what to do, even in the worst circumstances. She wasn't sure about making Snarl have to restrict the number of hosts she got, but if Xena were to let her grow more powerful, her instincts might make her turn on her, or maybe Xena's own instincts would make her stab Snarl in the back. But as it was now, Snarl was getting fed up with Xena's restrictions

The other praetorian turned and left the room following Scar and quickly catching him.

"You should stay were you belong, human," he growled.

"And you should watch what you say, Citrus," Scar growled back. He turned back and glared at the younger praetorian. Citrus was a whole head shorter then him and was of a small build, even for a xenomorph.

Scar wanted so badly to leap forward and knock the praetorian down a peg or two, but he knew that was a bad idea. Fights had already happened between the two hives, they didn't need anymore.

_On the other hand, what's one more?_ A part of Scar said. Scar snorted and turned away.

Scar had barely taken two steps when he felt the weight of Citrus crashing down on top of him. Scar growled and grabbed the other praetorian's head and quickly flung him off his back.

He quickly jumped back onto all fours and faced his attacker. Citrus growled back at him. Scar leaped at him, but Citrus was too quick…

--------------------------------------

It felt great to be out of the hive. Erica bounded on ahead of the group in the trees. Arc easily keeping pace with her. On the ground, Terra was leading the group, completely uninterested in joining the other two in racing through the treetops.

Erica stopped on one of the branches, Arc landed beside her.

"Guess we should stop playing around," Arc said.

Erica nodded. "We're getting pretty close to the booby trapped area."

The booby traps were rather larger flat metal plates that detonated a bomb whenever a xenomorph came too close. Erica especially hated these things because of their effectiveness. They used very little amounts of electricity, so by the time a xenomorphs electrical senses picked it up, it was too late.

The two proceeded through the tree tops more carefully. Alert for prey and traps. Erica looked up and spotted a farthin. The large green lizard appeared to be sunning itself on the warm branch of a tree.

Erica turned and started toward the lizard, carefully keeping out of it's sight. Finally, Erica was within striking distance. She leapt and grabbed the lizard, knocking it out with her tongue. She stood up and looked around. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. One of the booby traps was not more then a tail length away from her, sticking to the side of the tree trunk. Erica froze in terror, realizing that she would be dead in a few short seconds.


	13. Chapter 13: The Best of Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predator.

Chapter 13

The Best of Enemies

Citrus leapt up, sticking his hands to the ceiling and slamming his feet into Scar's chest. Scar groaned as he landed on the stone floor, his breath knocked out of him. He looked up to see Citrus crawling across the ceiling and rolled to the side as the smaller praetorian tried to drop down on top of him.

Scar's tail shot out and knocked Citrus's feet out from under him. Scar rolled to his feet and pinned Citrus's arms down. His tail wrapped around the praetorian's legs and he stomped down on his tail.

(That's enough!) Scar growled. (I don't want to fight you.)

He let go of Citrus's limbs and turned and continued on his way down the tunnel, glaring back at the young praetorian over his shoulder.

Scar sighed as he entered the chamber he shared with Snarl. She was currently hanging from the ceiling, her egg sack stretching out behind her. The Queen looked up at him. (What happened?)

(Xena said 'no,') he sat down beneath her. (And I got into a fight with Citrus.)

Snarl sighed. (Things are going from bad to worse.)

(This is the third fight this week,) Scar sighed. (If we keep fighting amongst ourselves, how can we hope to defeat Leeson?)

(We'll think of something,) Snarl said, her miniature arms rubbing his neck.

-----------------------------------------

Erica wasn't sure whether her life had flashed before her eyes, or not. Perhaps being so young, her life simply flashed too quickly to see.

A blur slammed into the machine's side and then through it and flew into an adjacent tree, the spear sticking there. Erica tensed waiting for the damaged machine to explode, but nothing happened.

She leapt down from the tree, almost forgetting about the unconscious lizard, she slung over her shoulder. The group of drones quickly surrounded her, but her shocked mind barely heard them asking if she was okay. She glanced up in the direction that the spear had come form at the invisible predator.

Weyvin leapt over to where his spear was lodged in the tree. He ripped the spear out of the tree and contracted it. The predator dropped down in front of the group of drones and nodded his head, indicating that he wanted them to follow him.

The group glanced at each other and Terra grudgingly gave the order to follow the yautja. He didn't like the yautja, but Weyvin had led them to some useful things before. The predator broke into a run and quickly scrambled up a tree. The xenomorphs climbed up after him, beating him to the branches and waiting for him to catch up.

Terra glanced over at his still shaking sister. "You can go back to the hive if you want. I'll send a few of the others with you."

Erica looked over at her brother and forced herself to stop shaking and adopt a confident smirk. "I'm fine, let's go."

She leapt forward, Weyvin had already leapt ahead. He led them toward the human base, carefully avoiding the booby traps. His mask allowed him to easily detect the machines. He finally came to a halt and looked forward. He spotted the small patrol of oomans that he had seen earlier. The xenomorphs had also spotted them.

The humans were quite a ways from their base, if they were spotted they'd have plenty of time to get away if the humans contacted their comrades. The aliens silently moved out into the undergrowth. They had become quite adapt at hunting the humans in the thick undergrowth. It was much better then in the city, where the scanners would detect a xenomorph the minute it got close.

Corporal Joshua Dentarn was part of that particular band of marines. His uniform was neatly cleaned, or at least as much as it could be after hiking through the jungle. He was proud to be a soldier, especially part of such an elite unit.

He glanced over his shoulder. There had been three marines behind him, now there were none.

"Hey, sarge!" his voice carried a high note of fear.

The sergeant glanced back, immediately noticing that they were missing three people. The group immediately stopped at his signal and spread out. Someone facing every direction even the tree tops. Joshua happened to be one of those scanning the trees and he spotted the dark shape of a xenomorph in the shadows of the trees. He immediately opened fire and caught the helpless xenomorph the bullets tearing through its hide. The limp body fell out of the tree toward two other marines, one of them jumped out of the way soon enough, the other was hit with the body, acidic blood dripping onto him. He screamed in pain and tried to push the body off himself, but it was much too heavy, especially with all the physical damage he had gotten from acid, the blood was still eating through him.

One of the humans shouted in pain, as something invisible shot through his chest. Joshua spun and fired at where the invisible predator most likely was. A growl and metallic clank told him that he had hit some of its armor. He saw the blurry outline approach him. No one else noticed. They were too busy fighting off the group of drones that exploded out of the bushes and tree branches.

Weyvin growled as the human fired again, this time he hit some of his flesh. The yautja roared and leapt the last bit of distance between them. His wrist blades shot out and he slashed the ooman's gun, the weapon being sliced in half. Joshua slammed the destroyed weapon against the blurry outline of the yautja's head, but that didn't seem to even phase the predator. Weyvin drew his fist back and punched the human, sending him flying back. Joshua groaned, his chest felt like it was on fire, Weyvin's mask let him see the damage he had done to the ooman's ribs. He stepped forward and picked up the groaning marine.

The yautja growled. The ooman had put up quite a fight and would make a respectable trophy, but he still had his debt to the xenomorph and that meant supplying his needs and chances were this ooman would make a good host. Weyvin reluctantly pulled his punch, so that all it did was break Joshua's nose and knock him out. He dropped the soft meat and turned to help the rest of his companions.

------------------------------------------

Joshua groaned as he came too. He felt himself being carried and when he opened his eyes, he let out a frightened gasped. The black resinous walls of a hive meant his eyes.

"Oh, my god!" he shouted, pounding his fists against the back of the bug carrying him, ignoring the pounding of his broken ribs. "Let me go you disgusting beast.!"

"Disgusting?" Erica repeated. "I'll have you know that some of the other drones think I'm pretty cute. Now, shut it."

Joshua was somewhat surprised that the xenomorph had spoken even though he had heard all the stories about some of the xenomorphs being able to talk. He hadn't put much stock in it.

"Please let me go! I don't want to die!" Joshua shouted.

"Got to die sometime," Erica growled back. She really hated it when the humans woke up half way to the egg chamber. She did feel a little guilty about killing the marines, but they were killing her brothers and sisters.

She frowned as the human went quiet and then groaned as something stabbed into her back. She dropped the human and reached around and pulled out the knife. Erica growled and spun to face the fleeing human. The other drones were busy carrying their own burdens and the yautja had left after the battle, but the human wouldn't escape her, especially with those broken ribs.

Joshua gasped as something slammed into his side. The huge thing pinned him to the ground and growled at him. Joshua gasped as he found himself staring up at the praetorian's open, drooling maw.

Scar pulled his head away from the human, a confused expression on his face. "Josh? Joshua Dentarn?"

------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Credit for the idea of Joshua and his name goes to Reef-Shark.


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion

Author's Note: I'm back. I guess some people are probably disappointed with my massive lack of updates, but since I have more free time on my hands I'm coming back and finishing this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the AvP universe except for the characters of this fan fiction.

Chapter 14

Reunion

(So you went and joined the marines?) Scar asked. They had moved to his chambers. Joshua was nervously glancing at the resin-covered walls.

"Yes, of course," Joshua replied. "It was my ambition after all."

(Of course,) Scar sighed. (And you're part of an elite bug-hunting unit.)

"Yes, I am," Josh replied slowly. "Are you going to kill me?"

Scar looked up in surprise. (Of course not. You're my friend and you're just following orders.)

"What about the rest of my squad?" Josh asked. "They're just following orders, too."

(They're not my friends though,) Scar said. (And we need hosts.)

Josh frowned. "Why don't you just give Leeson what he wants?!"

(Because he will blast us off the face of the planet if we do!) Scar roared back, causing Joshua to stumble back into the wall. (And I won't let what happened to me happen to anyone else.)

"But you're content with letting your kids burst out of people's chests," Joshua muttered.

(If you have another way for a xenomorph to be born, I'm all ears,) Scar said.

--

Weyvin clicked tiredly as he walked through the jungle. His cloak was on and he was almost inaudible as he walked. His ship currently rested in the clearing ahead and was visible only to the yautja's eyes. He moved the ship every so often so the humans wouldn't accidentally find it. There actually was a cave system that would have made an ideal hiding place, but it was within the same cave the hive was set in and he doubted the xenomorphs would approve of his craft's presence and he wouldn't feel too comfortable being close to them.

The predator growled as three figures stepped out from the trees around him and he suddenly found himself surrounded. Weyvin glanced around at the three. He only recognized one of them, the large hulking predator in front of him. There was no mistaking the ornate, ridged mask.

"Jittearis," Weyvin growled. "What are you doing here?"

"You have been on this planet longer then you had originally planned," Jittearis replied. "Where are your brothers?"

"They died in the hunt," Weyvin replied. "They died honorably."

"I'm sure they did," Jittearis said. "And all of this time you have been trying to finish the hunt."

"It has been difficult," Weyvin said. He glanced at the other yautja, who were staring intensely at Weyvin. "Who are these two? And why do they not introduce themselves?"

"Silthen and Tiunes," Jittearis said gesturing to each as he said their name. "Bad blood hunters."

Weyvin couldn't stop himself from clicking in surprise. "And why are they here?"

"We have been here three of this planet's days," Silthen spoke up finally. "We've been following you."

"I see," Weyvin growled. "You don't find it strange that the kiande amedha have not attacked me?"

"You are associating with not one, but two prey species," Tiunes said. "You have lost your honor."

"My honor is intact!" Weyvin growled spinning to face the yautja.

"You are a lunatic and a disgrace to me," Jittearis growled.

"You thought I was a disgrace when I was born… father," Weyvin said, turning back to him.

"Yes, but now I will undo that mistake," Jittearis swung his arm up, his wrist blades popping free.

Weyvin extended his own blades and raised them to block the strike. His father swung again and Weyvin stepped out of range, backpedaling as his father advanced, swinging his wrist blades angrily.

He stopped as he reached a small clearing. The two bad blood hunters had followed, but they would not interfere yet. Not until Jittearis either corrected his mistake, or Weyvin defeated him.

Weyvin kicked Jittearis in the chest, sending the older hunter stumbling back. He stepped forward, swinging his wrist blades as he did. Jittearis parried the blow and slashed, opening a shallow wound in Weyvin's chest.

The young hunter growled as he withdrew his dagger from its sheath. "What's wrong, old timer? Is that all you have?"

Jittearis roared and lunged forward with his wrist blades. Weyvin knocked the blades aside with his dagger, stepping past Jittearis and slamming his elbow into the back of the hunter's head. Jittearis fell to his knees and Weyvin spun and raised his dagger. Jittearis dropped onto his stomach and rolled to the side as Weyvin plunged the dagger down, imbedding it in the soil.

Weyvin pulled the dagger up and turned to face his father. Jittearis delivered a kick to Weyvin's chest, sending him flying back and causing him to drop his dagger.

Jittearis bent down and picked up the dagger, examining it for a moment. "You do not deserve this weapon."

Weyvin roared in rage and grabbed a throwing star from his belt. He tossed the weapon with surprising accuracy, but his father leapt out of the way and the star imbedded itself in a tree next to one of the bad blood hunters. Silthen growled in amusement.

The old hunter leapt forward and swung the stolen dagger at Weyvin, who blocked with his wrist blades. He grabbed a second throwing star and extend the blades, swing it at Jittearis' neck, but the older hunter blocked with his wrist blades. They exchanged several more slashes before Weyvin landed a blow. He slashed the blades of his throwing star across his father's mask, leaving a long scratch in it.

The two combatants broke apart and glared at each other. Jittearis tossed Weyvin's dagger back at him, while Weyvin threw the throwing star. Jittearis' throw was nearly perfect, the dagger stabbed into Weyvin's chest, while the throwing star grazed Jittearis' side, leaving a large neon green wound.

Jittearis collapsed onto one knee, as Weyvin slowly pulled the dagger out of his chest. Silthen and Tiunes both stepped forward, ready to take over the fight.

Weyvin's plasma caster rose up over his shoulder and he fired several bursts at the bad blood hunters. They dived out of the way of the blue fireballs as Weyvin turned and ran.

--

Scar led Joshua to a small chamber and told him to stay there, placing two of his drones outside the entrance as guards.

(Should we tell Xena that you're keeping a prisoner of war?) Snarl asked.

Scar sighed. (What she doesn't know can't hurt her.)

Snarl was silent for a moment. (If she finds out that we're keeping secrets from her…)

(If she knew about him, she'd just want to use him as a host,) Scar protested.

(Who says we shouldn't?) Snarl asked. (He's the enemy.)

(He's my friend!) Scar growled back.

(Are you sure?) Snarl asked calmly.

Scar paused and glanced back at the cavern.

--

Weyvin hated running away, but he couldn't possibly have taken on two bad blood hunters with a fresh wound. He doubted that he could beat them without the knife wound either.

After all, they were trained to hunt other yautja. They could be watching him at this moment and he wouldn't realize until it was too late. He was well aware of the black and flesh colored creature watching him from a nearby tree branch though.

He set the medicomp down on the tree branch and hastily removed what he would need to treat his wound.

Erica watched as the predator removed a metal instrument which he promptly stabbed into his own chest. The hunter roared loudly in pain, causing the xenomorph to jump.


End file.
